Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{125}\right)^{-\frac{4}{3}}$
$= 125^{\frac{4}{3}}$ $= \left(125^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{4}$ To simplify $125^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{3}=125$ To simplify $125^{\frac{1}{3}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({5}\right)^{3}=125$ so $ 125^{\frac{1}{3}}=5$ So $125^{\frac{4}{3}}=\left(125^{\frac{1}{3}}\right)^{4}=5^{4}$ $= 5\cdot5\cdot 5\cdot 5$ $= 25\cdot5\cdot 5$ $= 125\cdot5$ $= 625$